


together, then?

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Better ending than canon, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, m'lady teasing, they talk about the faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Arya tells Gendry about her faces and the two of them talk about their future.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	together, then?

**Author's Note:**

> it is currently 6:30am i have not slept but i randomly thought of some dialogue and decided to write and post an entire fic. I also a month or so ago decided to completely quit the game of thrones fandom but then i briefly thought about gendrya and here we are now. I actually really really like this fic and i hope you enjoy reading it!

Arya and Gendry stood before the fireplace in her chambers. An array of faces laid before them.

“So they’re your faces, but you’re just not gonna use them again?” Gendry repeated what she had just explained. He still wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but this seemed really important to her, so he did his best to listen. 

He could hardly use a fork, how was one even supposed to use a _face_? Gendry wondered silently as Arya stared intently beside him.

“The faces are for No One.” She stated plainly. Gendry nodded, not understanding at all. “To everyone else, they’re poison. Wearing the faces, it’s...addicting. It’s tempting to disguise yourself from the world, to hide behind a mask.” _It’s just so much easier to hide._ Arya thought. _Or to bottle it all up._ _Not that any good happened when I did that._

“But it’s not healthy,” She continued. “I used the faces because I needed to. For survival or revenge or whatever I thought I wanted back then.” _I was just a kid. I am still kind of a kid._ Arya thought. _I was scared and I was angry and I was overwhelmed. There was so much going on. So much pain. But now...now there’s quiet. There’s peace._

“Well, what do you want now?” Gendry asked in a casual manner.

“I don’t know, dinner?” She smiled at him and leaned into him.

Gendry laughed. “Me too, but...seriously? What comes after all this for the Hero of Winterfell?” Arya glared playfully at the mention of one of her many formal titles. _And what comes after for me?_ He thought. _Be a lord? What does that even mean? How am I supposed to run a whole kingdom when all my life I had seen myself working at the Street of Steel? Since when did the guy who knocked up my mum suddenly determine the rest of my life?_

“I haven’t really thought about the future. Especially with the whole war and everything.” Arya replied after a pause.

“And me becoming Lord of Storm’s End.” Gendry added, still grappling with that fact.

Arya shrugged. “That part doesn’t confuse me. Of course, I’m coming with you.”

“Really?” Gendry turned to face her in shock.

“Where else would I go?” She looked up at him and kissed him, quick yet passionate. “We stick together, Gendry. Well, except for that time you were going to leave me—”

“Hey! I’m really sorry—”

Arya laughed, resting her forehead on his. “I know, I know. I love you, stupid.”

“I love you too, m’lady.” He kissed her, soft, warm, and breathless, with smiles and laughter mixed in.

“Whatever happens in the future I know I don’t need the faces anymore. I don’t know if I ever really _needed_ them.” _Maybe I did need to go to Braavos, it was the only place I could go at the time. But...maybe the stuff that came after didn’t need to happen._ Arya wondered. _Or maybe I wouldn’t be in the same place without the steps I’ve taken to get here._ “I’m not No One, I’m Arya Stark, whatever that means now, double princess or whatever. And I have my family. That’s all I could ever want.”

“And you have me, too”

“You are my family, stupid.”

“So I guess we’re heading to the Stormlands, m’lady.”

“And I guess you’re going to have to learn how to use a fork, m’lord.”

“Together, then?”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love gendrya so much and apparently i can never truly stop wanting better for them and writing better endings. thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it!!


End file.
